Fire Emblem: Awakening–Family Matters II
by Motley World Studios
Summary: Chrom and Lissa have been together since the fateful night at the Renais Inn, yet they struggle with new complications when they return to the Shepherds, such as maintaining their newfound love and Lissa's pregnancy as a secret. With Robin acting as a surrogate guardian, they feel confident that nothing thrown their way will ever split them apart. But nothing's ever so certain…
1. Author's Introduction Paragraph

_**Author's Introduction Paragraph: Happy belated Mother's Day everyone! This is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all, and I'm here to bring you the sequel to my currently NSFW fic "Family Matters". A fair warning in advance for you all: this will have incest just like the last installment (this series is a Chrom and Lissa ship after all). This story will be overall longer than the previous entry as well as having some time skips (not extremely long ones though) and it may or may not cover certain parts of the game proper. Other than that I do hope you enjoy this and make sure you read the lovely little disclaimer below.**_

 _ **The following is nonprofit fan-based fiction. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Blade of Light through Fire Emblem if Hoshido and Nohr are all owned by Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official releases. WARNING: This fiction in its entirety contains material that is not suitable for work. If you are under the legal age of adulthood or if your location forbids the viewing of explicit media, this this is the part where you should be leaving. If none of that applies to you and you are all set to read, then I hope you enjoy this.**_


	2. Rekindling

In the time that had followed after Chrom and Lissa's secret sexcapade at the Renais Inn, the prince and princess of Ylisse resumed their respective roles of the Shepherds as captain and sage, but they did so with much commitment and energy put into them. Many of the other members had noticed that both seemed more determined and livelier after their return. Even Robin was said to be more at peace after they came back with the two in tow and they spent much of their free time bonding with the soldiers of the army, particularly with Chrom and Lissa. With three of their most prolific members in high spirits, the Shepherds believed that nothing could stop them from ending the war with Plegia and returning home with glorious victory.

The Shepherds' camp was currently situated in a Plegian oasis, where they had recently recruited a hero called Gregor and a Manakete named Nowi. The two individuals were immensely helpful in routing the Grimleal from the surrounding area, protecting the nearby villages in the process. Lissa was inside of the mess hall tent practicing her cooking hand at a meal when her elder brother Chrom dropped in. The prince slowly crept up on the princess, and in a swift lunge he grabbed and her around her stomach causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hey there Lissa," Chrom greeted his sister.

" _Chrom_ , you _dick_!" Lissa spat at him. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself," the man said.

"You _better_ be sorry," Lissa told him. "You almost gave me a heart attack. But…I can't stay mad at you forever, and it _is_ nice to see you too bro." Lissa turned her head from the skillet she had and gave Chrom a deep kiss on his lips which he returned.

"Oh stop it you two lovebirds," Robin said from behind the two.

"Why? Jealous?" Chrom asked the grandmaster with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you two people?" Robin shot back at the captain.

"Because _we_ can do _this_ with each other whenever we want and _you_ can't do it with _anyone_ ," Lissa said to Robin right before she and Chrom resumed their make-out session, even going as far as to tickle each other's tongues and make exaggerated sounds of passion. Robin couldn't help but avert their eyes away from the spectacle.

"Come on guys," the grandmaster tried saying to the couple, "I mean it. Cut that crap out before someone walks in on you." They were ignored by the pair who continued moaning louder into each other's mouths and felt all over their lover. "Fine, keep on doing what you're doing. Don't come crying to me when the others find out that you're having incestuous relations with each other."

"Settle down Robin," Chrom said breaking away from the kiss. "Aren't we entitled to indulging in our heart's desires?"

"Of course you are," they answered, "but you're being completely flagrant about it. Save it for when you're secure in your own privacy for this stuff." Hearing that Chrom sighed in a slight instance of exasperation.

"That's the thing Robin," Chrom began saying. "We've been keeping our relationship strictly limited to older brother and younger sister in the eyes of the others, and frankly speaking we're starting to get fed up with having to hide our true emotions in the closet all the time for so much. Combine that with how little we've been seeing each other as of late and you can see why we're so eager and willing to just give in to our feelings for the moment. That and despite knowing what kind of situations could arise if the others found out the truth, I hate having to hide stuff." Robin could sympathize with the couple's plight to a degree but they still held on to the belief that Chrom and Lissa's love was best kept hidden for the time being. They would want little more than having the royals freely express themselves without fear of backlash but they valued the two's safety too much to let them potentially ruin their lives.

"I feel for you Chrom and Lissa, I really do," Robin said to reassure them that they were with them. "I still remember the promise I made to watch out for you guys and the babe when they're born, but I'm not certain that now is the appropriate time for such open displays of affection. I'll tell you what; I'll get a survey started around camp. That way I can gauge the others and see if they would approve of such a relationship like the one you two are in. The survey participants will have to be as descriptive and honest as they can to get a better understanding of their standpoints on this. It'll all be anonymous to preserve some degree of privacy."

"You'd do that?" Lissa asked the grandmaster.

"Of course I would," Robin reaffirmed. "Like I said, I would go above and beyond for the both of you."

"Again Robin, you have our thanks," Chrom said to them.

"You're very welcome guys," Robin said. "By the way Chrom, Frederick wants to speak with you about some matters concerning something he discovered about the Grimleal."

"Oh…" Chrom uttered. "Is it urgent?" Robin could tell that the prince was loathe to part with his sister so soon but Frederick was not one to be kept waiting when he had news.

"Can't say that it is for sure," the grandmaster said to him, "but he _does_ want to see you as soon as conveniently possible."

"I see then," Chrom said. He turned to Lissa and gave her a small kiss on her lips before he departed. "I promise that as soon as I get the time we'll resume spending time with each other."

"I know that you'll get the time," Lissa said, not being sure how much of that she believed. "Now go on, see what Frederick wants to talk to you about." Reluctantly, Chrom left the tent and went to see his lieutenant while his grandmaster trailed behind him, leaving the sage by herself once more. Letting a sigh of disappointment escape her mouth Lissa returned to her cooking assignment wondering to herself when her love had become so busy.

 _'Chrom's not the type of man to go out and sleep with other women,'_ Lissa told herself, _'but I sure wish that he didn't always have so much on his plate at times. At least his duties are important, and I've been pretty occupied too…'_ It had been a full month since their last truly romantic encounter and Lissa's body was craving more of what they had done that fateful night; she refrained from pleasuring herself in her brother's absence no matter how horny she had gotten, which in a way only made it worse for her. Another matter had arisen for Lissa as well; by now she most certainly had to be carrying her child in her so she advised that it was best for her to stay off of the battlefield until after she had delivered her child to avoid disastrous consequences. Chrom and Robin could not agree more with that sentiment and gave the others the news of Lissa's temporary retirement from combat with a story they had concocted. She was still allowed to accompany the Shepherds when they travelled and she even retained her healing duties as a sage, but in an effort to make up for the lack of assisting in direct battle she tried her hand at more domestic occupations, chief among them being cookery and needlework.

" _Mmmmm_ …These steaks sure smell good…" Lissa said to no one in particular. "I'm really glad that Maribelle decided to teach me how to cook; never again am I going to knock someone out with my food. I better whip up that new and improved Rainbow Pie I promised Kellam when I get the chance." Unknown to Lissa she had gained two more visitors who were drawn inside the mess hall tent by the steaks' aromas.

"What is meaty fragrance that tickles Gregor's nostrils?" the hero said as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure smells _good_!" the Manakete Nowi added with her mouth practically salivating.

"That's 'Lissa's Cooking' you're smelling!" the sage said with pride. "The last batch of the food is almost finished."

"Ah, is wee delicate princess behind kitchen counter today," the Feroxi sellsword noted.

"Hey _bub_ , I'm am _not_ delicate!" Lissa yelled at the large man pointing the piping hot skillet in his direction.

"Oof! Easy wee one," Gregor said to calm Lissa down. "Gregor make friendly jest yes? Gregor and new dragon-lady friend are making with visit."

"It's always nice to chat with new friends after all," Nowi said. "So, how are you and your brother doing? We've heard a lot of cool things about the two of you.

"Things like what?" Lissa asked them as she turned back to the stove to wrap up the meal.

"Gregor hear stories of prince and princess making with great siblingship," Gregor said. "Siblingship is always valuable."

"I wish I had brothers and sisters, preferably younger ones," Nowi said. "They're more likely to play with you than older siblings, and you get to boss them around too!"

"I know _I'd_ boss around a little brother or sister if I ever had one," Lissa said with a laugh. "They're just so fun to mess with sometimes! Although…I'm pretty glad Chrom didn't do me like that."

"Oy, blue-haired prince treat baby sister like lady princess," Gregor remarked. "He does many things for sake of kin yes?"

"Yeah," Lissa said. "That's just what big brothers do for their little sisters; they give them lots of love and protection, and Chrom loves and protects me like no other." Nobody in the camp aside of Robin had seen it but Lissa's left ring finger had a silver ring on it with a sapphire in the center. Lissa was made among the happiest of maidens when Chrom surprised her with a ring he ordered, mirroring the ring she had ordered for him. With that their love was bound and solidified with one another's, even if they were not lawfully wed.

"That Chrom guy sure seems nice," Nowi commented.

"He is," Lissa reaffirmed. "And I'm so lucky to have him as my brother…Oh, the food's finished cooking already?"

"Ah, Gregor smell juicy meat," the hero said drooling. "Maybe Gregor have wee sample?"

"Why?" Lissa asked as she sprinkled seasoning over the meat. "If the food's done then there's no need to sample it."

"First dibbings?" the hero said pleadingly only to get a weird glance his way.

"What are you," Lissa asked "the Kahn of Regna Ferox?"

"Appliance for Kahn yes," Gregor answered. "Does that not count as worthy consolidation?"

"It's 'consolation'," Lissa corrected, "and no, that doesn't count." Lissa stirred up the vegetables before drizzling sauce over them, wrapping up the last of the meal and moving on to setting up the dishware. She caught both the hero and Manakete attempting to sneak some food out from the corner of her eye. "Touch anything and you'll get your plates last," she warned them.

"But we're hungry!" Nowi whined. "Can't we just get a nibble?"

"What did I just say?" Lissa said starting to get annoyed. "I'm serious; keep this up and see what happens." Neither of the two had attempted to gain a head start on the other Shepherds after the glare Lissa gave them, quietly and sadly exiting the mess hall tent. Lissa smiled at this, wanting to finish her chore in peace. _'_ Finally _, I thought they'd_ never _leave me alone about the food.'_ Lissa had made sure that there was a plate and utensil set for each Shepherd laid out on the large table, but she soon noticed that she was short on two of each item. Wondering why that was the case she eventually came to the conclusion: she had forgotten that they just recruited two new members.

"…Aw crud," Lissa groaned. " _Now_ I have to worry about who's not getting dishware to eat with for a while…Well, since everything's all finished I may as well call everyone on over." Lissa took the dining bell and walked outside, ringing the instrument loudly to get the others' attention. "The food's all done everyone!" she shouted. "Come on and get it while it's fresh and hot!" Just as Lissa predicted Gregor and Nowi were the first ones to dart into the mess hall tent while everyone else steadily arrived at their usual pace. Even Robin showed up after half of a minute, but neither Frederick nor her brother was seen. _'Are those two still in their meeting?'_

"You coming in Lissa?" Robin asked her.

"Huh? Oh, right." Inside of the mess hall tent everyone had awaited to be served whatever meal Lissa had for them. The Shepherds made it common courtesy to allow the chef to serve the food to prevent anyone from eating more than they should have. With all members seated and eagerly awaiting their food—aside of a certain blue-haired captain and his lieutenant, the sage was about ready to serve them.

"Sure smells good in here!" Vaike declared. "Say…Lissa, where's that brother of yours?"

"Why would you think that _I_ know?" Lissa retorted. "What am I, my brother's shadow?"

"…Kinda-ish?" Vaike answered, earning a raised brow as Lissa fixed the man's plate. "You _have_ been following him around ever since you got back from that hotel you guys spent the night at."

"And little sisters aren't allowed to follow their big brothers around?" Lissa asked.

"That's not what he means," Cordelia said. "Before the two of you left us that day you were never known to stay in Lord Chrom's company for long, but _now_ you go so far as to lament whenever he has to leave you for whatever the reason may be. Everyone can see it Lissa; something transpired between the two of you to change you both so much."

"I heard that Chrom took you somewhere fancy," Ricken said, "and that you both even got to watch Miss Olivia Montoya dance! _That_ must have been a life-changing event!"

"She was _definitely_ the best dancer I've ever seen," Lissa said in agreement. "I was actually a little worried that Chrom might start chasing after her once the performance was over."

" _Chrom_ , chasing after women?" Sully asked snickering. "That right there is funny; he'd never go after any girl unless they flat-out told him that they love him, and I doubt that he's good at handling them anyways."

" _Hey!_ " Lissa yelled in defense of her brother. "I'll have you know that Chrom is very capable of treating a lady well and not embarrassing himself too bad. Me and him even shared a dance, and for his first time he was quite the gentleman."

"Sounds like someone's swooning," Gaius remarked. "Got a little sister crush on your big brother or something?"

"Wha—You wish!" Lissa denied. "Wh-Why would I have a crush on _him_ anyways? It's not like he has anything going for him that would—" Right as she said that she heard an "ahem" from behind her as everyone stared; standing behind her was her brother himself wearing an annoyed look on his face. Frederick had a similar expression on his own face.

"Oh, hi there Chrom!" Lissa greeted nervously. "H-How'd the meeting go?"

"Never started," the man replied. "The council tent was trashed so the meeting was postponed until it gets repaired. Now, what's this I hear about me 'not having anything going for me'?"

"I totally didn't mean it like that!" Lissa said. "I mean, we're brother and sister for Naga's sake! Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to have anything going for them when it comes to each other right?" Chrom knew that Lissa was merely trying to kill off any belief that the two of them were secretly "engaged", and he figured that he had teased her enough.

"Very well then," he said in a neutral tone. "So, what did you cook for lunch?"

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Frederick was already seated and Lissa guided Chrom to a chair but she found that there were none left. "Oops, I forgot about that. Since we didn't go out and buy any more stuff after Gregor and Nowi joined us we're short on two sets of dishware and chairs. Here, I'll go find something else to use and—"

"That's alright," Chrom said stopping Lissa. "I can just wait until someone finishes eating. Panne looks like she's already done."

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked.

" _You_ were planning on waiting until someone else was finished with their meal weren't you? Or were you even planning on eating until I showed up?" The sage's cheeks turned pink as she gave an embarrassed chuckle, trying to look away from Chrom's knowing smirk and raising more than a few eyebrows.

"That's enough of that you two," Robin said. "You've already been acting weird today." Panne signaled that she had finished her meal and Lissa went to clean it for Chrom. In a minute his meal was prepared, and some of the other Shepherds swore that Lissa had something for her brother.

"Uh, Lissa?" Vaike asked. "How come you gave Chrom more than what you usually give him?" Lissa wasn't even aware of it until she looked at her brother's dish. Even Chrom himself was confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lissa apologized. "I guess I was distracted with something."

"With what I presume?" Frederick asked her. "It's unlikely for you to have something on your mind in that short a time span."

"It's just the missing chairs and dishes Frederick," Lissa told him. "We'll have to stock up on some soon."

"You sure that you're not just daydreaming about someone?" Gaius asked. "Looked to me like you were pretty lost you were staring at Blue."

"Will you quit it with that already?" Lissa said to the assassin. "Keep it up and I'll dock you of your pay."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I was just kidding," Gaius threw out. "And besides, ain't that a bit harsh princess?" One look from Lissa had shut him up, not wanting to lose the streak of earning a large salary.

"I can show you 'harsh' Gaius," the sage said, "and trust me: docking your pay is not harsh. As I've already said there's nothing between me and Chrom other than wholesome brother and sister relations, and I don't want to hear another comment about it. Capisci?" After that Gaius resigned to eating in silence, but everyone noticed how Panne gave Lissa something of a glare. The taguel stared at people as such whenever they were lying, something that Lissa oftentimes forgot. As she remembered this her eyes looked to Panne's and she saw the expression herself; it was that of disproval, and the slight wince in her face caused suspicion to arise in the group. Panne looked to Chrom and Robin's faces and saw worry in them where everyone else was confused. This confirmed to the Taguel that the three of them were hiding something from everyone else.

' _I knew that I smelled the Exalted ones' scents on each other when they returned,'_ Panne thought. _'For what reason would they have to deny and hide it?'_

"A-Anyways," Lissa said, "how's everyone enjoying the food so far?"

"It is most delectable," Maribelle replied. "I haven't tasted such a meal in a very long time. I am very glad to have been your tutor my dear."

"And I'm glad that you were patient enough to teach me," Lissa said. "I didn't want to knock anyone out cold with my cooking like I did poor Kellam. Speaking of which where is he? I don't see him anywhe—"

"I'm right here," the general spoke up right next to Stahl and Donnel, spooking the two males.

"Oh, there you are!" Lissa said. "How is it that I never seem to notice you? Anyways, I'll have that new-and-improved rainbow-filling pie ready for you real soon."

"Rainbow-filling? Really?" Vaike said trying not to laugh until Lon'qu stomped his foot underneath the table; the warrior shot the assassin a dirty look until he went back to eating.

"The food was exceptional," Panne said to Lissa. "It is a vast improvement from the first meal you cooked for us." The compliment caught everyone off guard, particularly Lissa who was practically beaming, and that was until Panne spoke her next words. "I would wish to speak with you in private about how you accomplished this."

"Oh, um, sure thing Panne," Lissa said, "but would you mind if I ate my food first?"

"It matters not to me what you do," Panne said.

"Would you mind if I came along too?" Chrom asked. "I mean, my cooking is less than ideal, and I'd learn a thing or two from Lissa."

"You may as well count me in too," Robin said.

"If you wish," Panne said before she exited the mess hall tent. Lissa looked to her brother and friend who simply shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating.

* * *

In a total of ten minutes everyone had finished their meals and left the tent, giving Lissa and the two leaders their goodbyes. The three of them cleaned up after some of the messier members and chatted to each other about upcoming events when Panne reentered.

"Oh, hey there Panne," Robin greeted. "Here to ask Lissa for some cooking tips?"

"No," the Taguel said. "That was merely a ruse. I intend to ask you questions of greater importance."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but this is not an appropriate location to discuss this in private." With that Panne began leading the trio from the tent into a remote patch of nature that she often visited in her free time. She debated whether or not she should bring up the subject she intended to talk about, but once the four of them had reached their destination she cast any and all doubts she had aside.

"So," Panne began, "care to explain what this sneaking around is all about?"

"Huh?" Robin asked. "What do you mean 'sneaking around'?"

"You three are hiding the fact that you and her had mated," Panne said, referring to Chrom and Lissa. "I smelled it on you both when you returned from your absence, and I can feel the signs of new life brimming."

"Oh…" The looks on their faces told Panne that it was something they did not want anyone else to know about, yet Panne had already found them out.

"I assume that the reason you started this 'survey' of yours was to determine if it was okay to reveal this information?" Panne asked Robin.

"…Yes…" Robin admitted.

"But why hide it in the first place?" Panne questioned. "It makes little sense to me, especially with the babe on its way. The pregnancy will make itself known soon as you know, and you have little favorable options but to lie about it or run away to conceal it. What will you do?"

"Hmmmm…" Robin considered Panne's words for a brief moment until they settled on their original plan. "I want to test this survey out first, and then I'll decide on what the next appropriate action should be. If everything turns out well then I suppose that we can let everyone else in on the news. If not, then we may have to settle with the 'running away' option."

"You would abandon the Shepherds?" Panne questioned.

"Not 'abandon', Panne," Robin clarified. "What I actually have in mind is some sort of 'vacation' to get away from them for the time being. After the child is born we'll have to invent some story concerning their birth. Perhaps 'the other parent died' would be the most convincing story. And since the child will be Chrom's and Lissa's they'll inherit the brand by default; Chrom would be the perfect, ahem, scapegoat."

"Hey," Chrom said sounding offended.

"Sorry Chrom," Robin apologized sheepishly.

"In that situation there will be no celebration for the child's birth?" Panne asked.

"There will be a celebration," Robin said, "but it's either going to be a public or private one. It's not like we haven't put any thought about how to handle this situation."

"I see," Panne said, "but I want to know one last thing. Why exactly are you hiding the matter of the siblings' intimacy? Between us taguel nothing is hidden from our brethren, least of all mating."

"Well, you see, incest—which is the romantic and sexual intimacy between relatives, is not looked upon very kindly," Robin explained. "Even some of the most pleasant people you could ever meet may harbor a pretty decent aversion to incest, and the reception becomes less welcoming the closer the relatives happen to be like towards siblings for example. There are some individuals who don't have any sort of negative opinions towards it but the vast majority of society is not like that."

"So this 'incest' is some form of taboo?" Panne asked. "But if that is the case then why have these two engaged in such a situation knowing this?"

"We were very well aware of the potential consequences this would have," Chrom said, "but we gave in to our heart's desires in the night that we were away regardless. We wanted to pursue a relationship that went beyond elder brother and younger sister. And honestly speaking, I have no regrets." Chrom punctuated his words with a bright smile aimed at Lissa who returned it with a blushing variant of her own.

"I'm sure that whatever happens to us we'll be able to pull through one way or another," Lissa said.

"I admire your commitment," Panne said. "We taguel do not back down from the lives we forged with one another no matter the circumstances. We push through it all like the warriors we are."

"Damn straight," Chrom said.

"And if anyone has a problem with what we have together then they can kiss my sweet, exalted, ar—"

" _Language_ , Lissa," Robin scolded. "The others would douse your mouth in cleansing detergent had they heard you say that word."

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone else can hear us out here."

"Even so, Chrom told me that you've gotten more used to cursing and slang after the 'colorful episode' you had."

"What, I'm growing up. Once you cross that horizon there's no return." Robin only groaned in annoyance while Panne cleared her throat to get their attention.

"So I assume that this means that you have a grasp of what to do when the time comes?" Panne asked the trio.

"More or less," Chrom replied. "Until that happens we'll just focus on what's more important at the moment, and that is bring this war with Plegia to an end."

"And keeping everyone in high spirits!" Lissa added.

"And keeping everyone from dying," Robin added.

"Well then, if that is all then we have nothing further to discuss," Panne said. "I will remain here for the time being."

"Wait, so that means you won't—"

"If you are not ready then I will remain silent," Panne said cutting Robin off. "What was spoken between us will stay between us."

"Thanks Panne," Robin said. Panne only gave a grunt in response before Chrom, Lissa, and Robin made their way back to the Shepherds' camp, leaving the taguel behind to immerse in her solitude. They were very grateful to have gained a silent supporter in Panne despite how distant she seemed.

"Well, that's one person who's okay with this," Robin said. "We'll _have_ to invite her to the babe shower."

"That reminds me," Chrom said, "when is the babe due?"

"About eight more months," Lissa answered. "We better start getting stuff ready now while we have the chance. I really hope that it's a boy."

"Funny, I was hoping that it would be a girl," Chrom said. "I guess you're not like most women I know who all want daughters."

"And here I thought that you wanted a son, what with all the dudes we have around here," Lissa said. "What about you Robin?"

"Me?" they asked. "Hmmmm, I'm personally fine with whichever my firstborn turns out to be, though I suppose I prefer the opposite sex."

"No silly, I mean what do you think _our_ first child will be?"

"Oh, er, maybe they'll be a girl? I mean, there's you and Lady Emmeryn, and then there's Chrom, the odd duck of the family."

"Watch it Robin," Chrom warned.

"It's true though," Lissa said. "You have blue hair and blue eyes while me and Emm both have blonde hair and green eyes. Plus, you're built differently than us. I don't know what mom and dad looked like, but I'm pretty sure that your genes are recessive, even if you do look like Marth and all."

"You too Lissa? I swear to Naga that everyone makes me the butt of their jokes."

"That's what happens when you're the straight man in a cast lifted directly from the Looney Toons Chrom," Robin said with a laugh. "You become the resident butt monkey in record speed."

"Am I really that much of a chew toy?"

"Yes," both Robin and Lissa said together.

"I thought that I meant more than that."

"You do, it's just that it's too much fun making fun of you sometimes," Lissa said. Chrom could only groan as the other two laughed at his expense, wondering how much longer he'd have to endure as the Shepherds' go-to object of ridicule.

* * *

"And that concludes our daily war council," Chrom spoke. "With this new information that Gregor and Nowi have provided us we now have a better idea of what we're up against."

"The Grimleal," Frederick said. "Many of its members serve the theocracy's army, primarily the dark mages. Aversa herself has been confirmed to be the Archbishop of the Grimleal Order, replacing the late Validar."

"I already guessed that Aversa might have been a Grimleal," Robin said, "but Gangrel doesn't seem to care for the cult any, if at all."

"Not that that's going to save him from us," Chrom said. "Grimleal or not, Plegia will not win this war, and we will have Emmeryn back in safe arms once again. Tomorrow will be preparation day so enjoy the little free time you all have left, because by dawn we will be grinding hard in our training. Shepherds, dismiss." A few quiet murmurs was all that was heard as each soldier got up from their seat and exited the war council tent, leaving only the four main members of the army behind.

"Go on and take the rest of the evening off Frederick," Chrom said. "We'll stay for a little bit and clean things up in here. I would say that that's an order but well, you know."

"I fully understand Milord," Frederick said. "I bid you farewell for the day. You and the others rest full and easy now."

"As long as you promise to do the same," Chrom said. The great knight nodded and ducked out from the tent as Chrom, Lissa, and Robin packed things away.

"I'm surprised Frederick actually listened that time," Robin said.

"We had something of a talk a while ago, and it looks like he took what I said to heart."

"I'm _so_ going to hit the bathing tent after this," Lissa said. "Ugh, having to sit in this stuffy tent all day has made me super sweaty. My clothes are literally sticking to me."

"Same thing here," Chrom said. The two siblings looked at each other for a while before a smile crept to their faces, and Robin simply gave the two something between a sigh and a laugh.

"I know what you two are thinking," Robin said. "You already share the same tent with each other now, and I knew that it was only a matter of time until you started bathing together."

"Hey, we need the privacy," Lissa said. "And we're all pretty much aware of how bad we need our… _alone_ _time~_." Lissa drew the last words out in a blatantly sensual voice that made Chrom shudder with delight.

"Damn straight." Chrom said in agreement. "I've been waiting to get into those robes of yours all day."

"Really guys," Robin said. "Could you two possibly not make this even raunchier?"

"Yes actually," Chrom said right before his crotch was found grinding up against his sister's ass. They both groaned in raw pleasure when bodies started playing rough, and Robin could not take more of the spectacle.

"Oh Gods, it's like I'm reading some amateur pornography. Let me get out of here before I lose it." The grandmaster made their exit stage left in a huff, leaving the two tactless royals to themselves. Their antics continued for a full minute until Chrom tried to sneak his tongue inside of Lissa's mouth, prompted the girl to lightly shove the man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses there my prince," Lissa said. "Why don't we get to the bathing tent before we do any of that?"

"Godsdamnit Lissa, I want you _now_ ," Chrom growled.

"And you'll have me all the rest of the evening long in just a little bit. Try to show some restraint for once yeah?"

"If only so that I can cut loose when we're alone, undisturbed."

"But of course, my lovable brother." Trying their best not to just pounce on each other right then and there the siblings resumed their task of tidying up the tent, noticing Lon'qu's forgotten killing edge and resolving to return it to him later. When the tent was spick-and-span Lissa was ready to leave until Chrom stopped her.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate your help Lissa," Chrom said. "I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you always being there for me."

"You'd probably be dead," Lissa said in reference to the infamous risen fiasco, "or even worse than that; you'd probably be laying up with and giving everything you own to some gold-digging whore."

"I probably would knowing me," Chrom said. "I have pretty high standards but sometimes you just never know."

"Not that anyone in this camp is like that but still, you wouldn't have such a fine little dime piece like me."

"And you're all mine too."

"All yours lover boy. Now let's get to that bath already and…wash up." Right as they turned to leave for the second time a disconcerting sight stood before them; it was Lon'qu who wore an unreadable yet analytic expression. The pair wondered what Lon'qu was doing in front of the tent until they remembered that he left his weapon behind by mistake, having returned to reclaim it. The assassin stood in the same spot in silence for a moment until he finally opened his mouth.

"I'm here to retrieve my sword," he stated. "Have you seen it?" It took Chrom and Lissa several seconds before they could answer the man.

"Er, yes actually," Chrom said. We placed it right on the table for you to come pick it up later." The royals stepped aside as the assassin briskly walked inside and sheathed the sharp weapon back in its place before he came back out. Before he left Chrom stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you…keep a secret?" Chrom asked.

"If it's about what transpired between the two of you then my lips are sealed," Lon'qu said.

"R-Really?" Lissa asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It does not concern me anyways so there's no point in me dwelling on it."

"You mean it?" Chrom asked in similar shock. "I mean, this is pretty big—"

"As I have said, it does not concern me," Lon'qu repeated. "Unless it involves me in any fashion then it has no importance to me. Let other people's business be their business."

"Still—"

"Had you wanted others to know then you would have made sure of that already, but you clearly didn't and you clearly don't, so I never heard or saw anything. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I must practice honing my craft of lethality. See you tomorrow, and don't do anything that you'll regret." With that the Feroxi blade departed to his own tent with Chrom and Lissa hurrying to their own destination. Fortunately for them the place was deserted, which left the prince and princess with the privacy they wanted. To ensure that no one would dare disturb them Chrom placed down a sign with "OCCUPIED" scrawled on the front in bold words before he and Lissa slipped inside. The expansive bathing tent always seemed to let off steam whenever either of the two of them entered it but they didn't care, in fact welcoming the cover it provided against anyone who would enter. They swore that they heard some splashing sounds further down but they guessed it to be a leftover item floating about in the tub.

"Finally, some rest and relaxation," Lissa said. "Shoo wee! It sure is making me sweat more in here! Better get these clothes off."

"Seconded," Chrom said. The offending articles were slow to come off thanks to the sweat, but once they were off the two celebrated the feeling of fresh air hitting them.

"Ooh yeah, this is the stuff," Lissa said. "I almost feel clean already. Now let's see if we can find some scrubbers…" Chrom was halfway paying attention to what Lissa said; the other half was spent admiring her nude figure. In short notice he was ready to go, tackling his sister to the ground as she yelped in surprise. She looked at Chrom ready to lecture him but did not see him; instead she found a grinning man all too eager to ravish her.

"Why so surprised?" Chrom asked. "You said we could have at it once we were all alone."

"Shouldn't we bathe first?" Lissa asked, though she knew what the answer was.

"Why bathe right before we fuck? Then we'll have to clean ourselves again. Doesn't make too much sense now does it?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Are you nervous Lissa?"

"J-Just a little bit, but I know that I shouldn't be. I mean, Gods, it's been a whole month since the last time we did this, and a babe's on the way too. But I promised you that we'd get this chance."

"And now you're going to keep it…"

"Just one more thing; can I be on top? And can we take it a little slower this time? I might need to walk by tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

"And…do you have protection on?"

"Miriel made some magic condoms for me, and I'm wearing one right now even if it doesn't look like it. I had to convince her that it was necessary for scientific breakthroughs for sex, and you won't believe how easy it was to get her into doing it." Chrom moved himself from atop of Lissa and rolled onto his back, with Lissa positioning herself right over Chrom's erect manhood. Wanting to get straight to the main course the princess took the organ and guided it to her glistening privates, and with no further hesitation she swallowed the thing whole.

" _Ooooh_ _fuuck_ …" Lissa cursed. "I forgot how _good_ this feels…"

"You're pretty wet down there Lissa," Chrom said. "You must have wanted this bad huh?" The girl didn't answer him, pressing her arms on his chest as she began bobbing her bottom up and down upon Chrom's crotch. A breath escaped the royals every time Lissa's body went down on her lover, taking things slower to savor the pleasure for longer. The juices that leaked from Lissa lubricated Chrom's dick more with every bounce she made.

"Oh gods…" Chrom drawled. "I don't remember you being this smooth…"

"That's 'cause I'm so turned on right now…" Lissa gasped out. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep from touching myself at night."

"I can relate to that one…" Chrom said. For so long both siblings had deprived themselves of each other's touch, and the evening was about the perfect time to make love like they should have been doing for weeks on end. They were still in camp though, so Chrom and Lissa could not afford to be as unrestrained as they wanted to be unlike at the Renais Inn where they had complete privacy. That didn't stop Lissa from speeding up her pace, raising the volume of her voice to match.

"How's it feel to have your dick ridden like a horse bro?" Lissa asked staring down at Chrom.

"Wonderful," Chrom replied. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Better than a blowjob isn't it?" Lissa said, punctuating the question with an extra hard thrust and a slight clamp of her inner walls before she steadily dragged herself back upwards. This earned her a throaty growl from the man pinned below her, and she repeated the motion with extra vigor. Chrom had no idea that Lissa could tighten her vaginal tract, and it felt so insidiously delicious to the prince. He desperately tried to contain whatever primal sounds came from his mouth but Lissa's ministrations weren't helping matters, not to mention that he was ridiculously aroused by the lusty moans Lissa let out. Lissa's grip on Chrom's chest threatened to give way to the layer of sweat and vapor that covered them both, and soon enough Lissa's arms slipped from underneath her. With her bent forward Chrom's rapier popped out from inside of her sheath. Both of the siblings only realized this when they came down from the euphoria of their sex.

"Wha—Oh wow," Lissa said in embarrassment. "I guess I should try another position then eh?"

"Or maybe another hole?" Chrom suggested. Lissa didn't have to be told twice what that meant, and Chrom wasted no time in getting Lissa bent under him for the bulldog position. Lissa knew the position from a demonstration Maribelle showed her a long time ago, and she bit her lip in excitement at her second anal romp. Slowly, Chrom inserted himself in his sister's arse until he was balls deep inside of her.

" _Awwww_ _fuck_ _yesss_!" Lissa yelled out sweet and low. "I fucking _love_ _it_ when you go deep in my arse Chrom!"

"I know," Chrom said to her grinning, remembering the first time he had gone there. "This won't be as raw as the first time but I guarantee you that you'll get a thorough fuck." Chrom pulled out slightly and slammed himself back in with Lissa almost screaming from the feeling. A rhythm was established shortly and the prince was basically banging his balls away in wild abandon. Lissa took the thrusts like the female dog she was, her sounds becoming desperate panting and whines befitting a canine. Chrom had reached his arms up to her shoulders and groped them to fasten himself to her, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts once he had a secure hold. Both royals soon became lost in the carnal caress focused purely on getting off as much as they could, raising their voices a fair deal.

 _"Oh yes Chrom!"_ Lissa shouted. _"Fuck me good! Make me your bitch!"_ Had the two of them been near the front of the large tent they would have been found out at Lissa's utterance, but that was not the case and they both continued building themselves up to a level ready for climaxing. In their haze they never realized that they already had an audience. For nearly two minutes and a half the voyeur watched the couple at work and took the time to get themselves off as well. They too began grunting the closer they got to release, but unfortunately for them they were nearing that destination before Chrom and Lissa did. They were less careful about how they handled their business as well, for as soon as they climaxed loudly their feet beneath them lost their footing on the wet floor. Their great fall most certainly got noticed.

"Wha—What was that…?" Lissa said as she and her brother froze. "Please don't tell me that…" Their heads frantically snapped about the tent to find the sound's source, and they both caught the sight of a bare foot peering out of the steam. Chrom pulled out and went with his sister to investigate the limb, and among the last people they wanted to catch spying on them was revealed.

"G-Gaius?" Lissa barely whispered. The assassin was almost knocked out unconscious from hitting his head against the floor, but he could still see the royals as focus returned to him.

"Uh, hey there," Gaius said with a crooked smile, knowing where the two's eyes were. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Like hell you didn't interrupt us," Chrom said. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was actually bathing in here when the two of you blue bloods popped in on me," Gaius answered. "Couldn't find the 'occupied' sign but I came in anyways."

"I can see that, but why didn't you announce yourself earlier?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I'm stark naked for one," Gaius said, "and I didn't want you to take a few sneak peeks at me. Two, I actually tried to sneak out without getting noticed, but I got a little interested and decided to stick around for a bit. No harm in just being a silent audience right?"

"Except I feel like our sense of privacy has been compromised," Chrom said. "And you didn't want us to see you naked but you felt that it was perfectly okay for you to watch us have at it?"

"Yeah, I know, it's kinda fucked up," Gaius said. "Look, I'm not gonna tell anyone about what I saw here."

"How do we know that?" Chrom asked. "You're good at getting rumors to spread around camp like a wildfire."

"And I'm even better at keeping secrets," Gaius said. "Usually you gotta pay me a hefty deal to keep my trap shut, sometimes charging extra, but I'll give the two of you a discount." Chrom knew that Gaius who ask him and Lissa to bribe him to keep their tryst a secret but it still annoyed him a good measure.

"How much do you want?" Chrom asked the assassin.

"Just your next dessert," Gaius told him, "and I mean the both of you."

"Fine," Chrom said. "You get our dessert and we'll have your complete silence on the subject. And Gaius I swear that if you—"

"I won't tell another soul as long as you keep your end of the deal," Gaius interrupted. "So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

"Sweet."

"Great, the first chance we get to enjoy some privacy and this happens. We didn't even finish."

"Well, better luck next time Blue."

* * *

Nightfall had come to the camp and everyone but Chrom and Lissa were soundly sleeping in their tents. The two siblings on the other hand were still very much annoyed at how their encounter soured with Gaius's presence.

" _Fuck_ ," Lissa cursed. "Of all times for this to happen…" Chrom had gotten used to Lissa's frequent cursing when they were alone, especially whenever she was pissed, and he never did anything to curb those tendencies. "I swear to Naga Gaius _better_ keep his mouth shut after we gave him those caramel cake slices."

"You're telling me," Chrom said feeling equally bitter. "So, that's how many people aware of us being a thing now?"

"Four," Lissa said. "Robin, Panne, Lon'qu, and Gaius. Honestly, the only one I'm worried about is Gaius; Gods know how sneaky that man is. And what a fucking _tosser_ he is, jacking off to us too. I bet that he's smiling about it in his sleep right now."

"He won't be smiling about it tomorrow, I can assure you that much."

"Hey guys," Robin said as they entered the shared tent. "I got all of the results from the survey I started around the camp."

"Finally, some _good_ news," Lissa said. "Well Robin, lay it into us."

"Lissa, please," Robin said blushing. "I can go without the double entendres. And what do you mean good news?"

"Gaius busted a nut over us having sex and blackmailed us into keeping him quiet," Chrom said. Robin didn't know what to say to that, but they figured that it could've been worse. "So, what the good news you have for us?"

"Er, I didn't say that it was good news per se," Robin said, "but it's definitely something you both want to hear."

"Oh…Okay then…" Chrom had this creeping feeling that he knew what the results were, and he hoped against hope that he was wrong.

"From the data that I gathered from everyone around camp, this is what I learned. The general stance that everyone has is…"

* * *

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER: 2a—OUT OF THE CLOSET_**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER: 2b—TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET_**


End file.
